TAU's Gameplay: Episode 11
First Underwater Pokemon Found.png|I'm not quite sure how I can breathe underwater, but I found a Clamperl to catch! Caught a Clamperl.png|Good thing I had that Dive Ball! Anna the Clamperl.png|"Anna the Clamperl, at your service." New Dive Slave.png|Anna, you're slightly stronger than Melanie, and would make a better Diver, at least for the brief amount of time that Dive is used for. Sore All Over.png|Yeah, Team Aqua grunt? You're sore from the submarine? I rode here on a clam! Tentacool Captured.png|A Tentacool, and a strong-ish one at that! Don't mind if I do! Niki the Tentacool.png|"Hey, all. I'm Niki, and I'd be more than glad to join the team."- Niki the Tentacool Hooray for Dive slaves.png|"Hey. I'm Anna, the Clamperl he rode here on. Let me tell you, carrying this load is tougher than it looks!"- Anna Earthquake TM.png|Yes! This could prove quite useful indeed. It contains Earthquake, if I'm not mistaken. Now to give it to Gabby or Nicole? Gabby Learned Earthquake.png|"Oh, yeah! Don't you mess with me now!!"- Gabby Sleeping Legend.png|Oh, what now? I've had just about enough of you and your half-baked plans! Beautiful Sleep.png|Yep...it's pretty beautiful, all right. Of course, so was Juliette, before you killed her. Battling Archie.png|Archie...we meet again on the battlefield. Luckily for me, I've been training for this day. The Power of James.png|"Well, you did challenge me, after all. I'm so great, I didn't need any help to beat your whole team! Why? Because it's racing!"- James Archie Fail.png|Ummm...wouldn't you think that the Blue Orb would match the Water Pokemon? Wretched Rain.png|This is your doing, you idiot. You wanted this to happen, but you didn't realize how stupid the plan was. Kyogre in the Cave.png|Thanks for the info, now let me into the Cave, so I can stop the rain. Cave of Origin.png|Here I am...the Cave of Origin. Now to stop that rain! Waterfall.png|An HM? That seems random, but considering I'll need Waterfall later, it may be worth training Niki to use it. Kyogre.png|Kyogre...we meet at last. Stop this rain, this instant! I have the Blue Orb! Caught Kyogre.png|Good. You've been stopped. Unfortuately, you're far too powerful for competitive use, and I fear the possibility of killing you, so I'll keep you safe in the Box with the reserves. Saved Hoenn.png|I've saved Hoenn from drowning! Now to challenge that Gym! Wallace is Fabulous.png|Wallace, you fabulous man...I'm going to beat you without a problem! Rain Badge.png|Finally! All eight Badges earned! Water Pulse.png|Water Pulse, eh? Not a bad move. I'll hang onto this. Yellow Flute.png|This was a bad screencap, but I got a Yellow Flute, because I'd hate to lose a Pokemon to confusion. Waterfall Slave.png|Niki, you've earned a temporary place on the team, at least until Victory Road, or if one of my team falls along the way. Making Niki Useful.png|"Yeeeeah! I'm useful, now. Let's get my training on."- Niki Niki Evolving.png|This is weird, but it feels good. It's like an unfathomable power is rushing over me!"- Niki Niki the Tentacruel.png|"Oh, yeah! Bring it on, baby! I can throw my weight around, now!"- Niki the Tentacruel Victory Road.png|I'm not venturing too far in here, until I grind the team to level 45 each. To be continued next chapter!